Running in the Rain
by BlowMeFire
Summary: Beck and Jade are married. Life is wonderful, but colorful. I mean, It's Beck and Jade!
1. Happy With You

**A/N R&R plzzzzz!**

Jade stood in the kitchen, trying her best to make breakfast that was actually edible. Her last attempt had ended in an almost burnt down house and a most deffinitely burnt batch of pancakes. But apperantly this time it wasn't much different. There was already a burnt smell coming from the kitchen, and it ahd woken Beck up.

"Babe, are you cooking again?" Asked a groggy Beck.

"Trying to." Jade simply answered, working feverishly to prevent another fire. Beck just shook his head as he walked over to the kitchen counter. He took the still steaming pan away from Jade and dimped it's contents into the trash. Jade looked at it, pretending to pout.

"Do you want some Krispy Kreme's?" Beck said, kissing Jade on the cheek, causing her to smile despite herself.

"Sure." Jade replied.

"What kind?"

"Jelly filled."

Beck gave Jade another kiss and grabbed his keys.

"Love you."

"Love you to."

Jade sat herself infront of her T.V. to intertain herself for how ever long she had to. It was a rainy day and all her 'friends' were busy, plus she wasn't feeling to good. After having two donuts, you would think that would be the consequence, but she had been nuaseous the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that... you get it. Beck, of course, wanted her to go to the docter. Ya, that was gonna happen.

She went through every channel there was - twice - and came to the conclusion that there was nothing good on. She ended up stopping on Disney channel and threw the remote next to her on the couch and resorted to picking the fuzzys off her shirt. Beck noticed.

"You look bored." He said.

"Mhm."

"We should do something."

"There _is _nothing to do," Jade states matter-of-factly.

"Wanna bet?"

Before she knew it, Jade found herself outside in the pouring rain, running around on the slick asphalt being chased by a laughing Beck. Multiple times they both came near to slipping.

"Beck Oliver, if I get a cold because of you, you'll be in big trouble!" Jade yelled over the heavy rain fall, laughing.

"Oh really? Well then, I'm just gonna have ot make sure you don't get a cold, won't I?" Beck said, catching Jade and wrapping his arms around her in order to keep her warm. Jade yelled her trade mark 'NO', buy laughed as Beck walked with her like that all the way back to their house, his chin on her head.

Once inside, the two just stared at eachother, not knowing what to do with their dripping wet selves, until they burst out laughing at the hystarical sight.

**A/N Sooooo... Did you like? I know it's short, but I promise that if you guys like it the next chapter wILL BE LONGER! Plzzzzz R&R!**

**Alsooo, you might have noticed that there is no title! BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF ONE!**

**seriously, I'm so stuck on what to call this. Could you help? Pwease? Thank yooouuuu! 3**


	2. It

**A/N hey heres the next chapter!**

The next day, Jade's nausea didn't get any better. This time Beck was more insistant that she went to the doctor, but Jade refused. "That's what the internets for." She claimed, taking a bite of her bologna sandwich. It seemed to be the only thing she could eat lately without puking.

"It's probably just a stomach flu." She stated. Beck just shrugged.

"You know what word I hate?"

"No, what word do you hate?" Beck asked turning his head towards Jade, smiling.

"Bologna."

"And why is that?"

"It doesn't make any sence! It isn't spelled the way it's pronounced!"

"Or maybe it's not pronounced the way it's spelled."

"What ever. What idiot decided to name it that?" Beck laughed.

Later, Jade grabbed her laptop and sat on the couch. It was still raining, and Beck was napping, so she decided to search her 'symptoms'. In the search box she put nausea, sleepiness, ect. See, nausea wasn't the only thing that was off about her lately.

Waiting for her computer to load, Jade moved the curser around in large circles. She had a slow computer.

Finally, the results popped up, and what they were shoked her. For one, she didn't have a stomach flu. Jade closed her laptop and got her keys yelling "I'm going to the store" as she went out the door, getting a sleepy "Mhm" from Beck.

"Wake up, Beck!" Jade yelled into his ear. She had come home in a frantic state, but couldn't help laughing when she found him asleep at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal next to him.

Beck sat up, startled. "Huh?" He asked, staring groggily at Jade. Jade drops a whte stick on the table, and Beck stares at it, confused. Suddenly, his eyes widen; he had finally realized what was infront of him. He picked up the test and studied it for a minute before turning towards Jade, who wasn't sure what to make of all of this.

"It- It's positive!" Jade nodded.

"So, so your, you know, pregnant?" Once again, Jade nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jade laughed, as if it was a stupid question, which it might have been. Jade dumped 7 more tests on the table, all positive.

"Ya, I'm sure." Suddenly, Beck jumped up and kissed Jade.

"That's, wonderful!" He said, smiling. Jade smiled back as she felt relief rush over her. She hadn't known what to expect from him. Heck, she barely knew what to expect from herself.

The sweet moment was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Jade left Beck to answer it, much to her annoyance. But as soon as she heard Cat's voice onthe other end, she insinctively softened.

"Hey Jade!" Came Cat's voice.

"Hey Cat." Jade said, softly laughing at Cat's enthusiasm.

"I was wondering if tomorrow you and Beck could come meet me and the others at the park. We haven't seen eachother in forevvvveerrr!"

"Well Cat, I would love to. Hold on and let me ask Beck." Jade held the phone away from her and yelled at Beck, asking if he wanted to go. He said yes, and Jade turned back to her phone.

"Ok, Cat. Sounds like a plan!" Jade had to hold the phone away from her to keep Cat's squeal from deafening her.

"Bye Cat." She said after Cat was done.

"Bye Jadey!" Cat said before the two hung up.

**A/N All right! That's it for chapter 2! Please tell me what you thought about it! Thank to my cousin, Aki47, for helping me with a the title! :) 3**


	3. IDONTHAVEANAMEFORTHISCHAPTER

**A/N Hey! Thanks for wonderful reviews!**

Beck and Jade stared out the window, peacfully watching the rain drizzle down. They had just gotten back from Nozu's, where they met up with the others. It was quite the event. Cat was hyper as always, Robbie still had Rex and Rex still made rude remarks, and Tori was late due to non-other then the infamous Trina Vega. Andre was, well, normal. Or as normal as normal can get.

Jade had also told the news. Quite abruptly, actually. Absolutly no one saw it coming, not even Beck. The thing is, Jade isn't to good at finding a good time to say these things, so her solution is to just pop it out and see everyone's reaction. Here's how it went.

Tori, just having arrived, missed her seat as she sat down and fell to the ground with a soft plop. Andre did a spit take, spraying everyone with water. Robbie, not unexpectedly, fainted, and Cat immediatly ran up and gave a big, squealy hug. Beck laughed, helping Tori up.

Once things settled down, Beck and Andre helped Robbie back up.

"What was that all about?" Jade said, laughing.

"Well, Jade," Tori began to explain, "It's just that out of all of us, it seemed you would be the last person to have kids, and your the first. Plus, you kinda caught us all off guard."

"Fair enough." Jade said after considering this.

"Are you excited!?" Cat asked. Jade shrugged

"I mean, ya, kinda." Jade sighed.

Now, Jade realized that she was excited. She just didn't know what to expect. At all. Tori did have a point, she wasn't exactly the motherly type. And she didn't learn anything from her mom, considering the fact that she was almost never around.

Totaly off topic, she started to think of names. Ideas would deffinately come in handy. After some thought, Jade still had nothing. She figured it would be easier if she knew if the baby was a boy or girl. (She didn't like calling it an 'it') Which sturred another question.

"Beck, do you want a boy or girl?" Jade asked.

"Doesn't matter as long as he or she is healthy." Beck said, taking a sip of coffee.

"But what if you had to choose."

"I don't." Now, Jade gave Beck a light punch.

"Ok, ok." Beck said, laughing. "I want a girl who's just like you. In every way."

"Aww." Jade skooched over to Beck and kissed him.

The next morning Jade woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling in a pan. She turned to see Beck absent where he usually always was when she woke up. She made a little pouty face and threw the covers off.

Jade walked into the kitchen to find Beck at the stove, where he was wearing Jades black apron, which bore questionable redish stains. Jade laughed at the sight, bringing Becks attention to her. He smiled.

"Sleep good?"

"Eh."

"Do you ever sleep good?"

"Eh."

"It's almost Halloween."

"I know. I need to stalk up on toilet paper."

"Jaaade.."

"What?"

**A/N Sooooo... What do you think? Ya, I know it took me forever to update, (sorry!) And ya, I know it's short, but I think that if I wrot it longer I would be trying to hard. Plz tell me what you think! BTW, I'm upset. WHEN IS TORI SAVES BECK AND JADE AIRING!? **

**...Uh, heh heh, sorry.**


	4. Cat's House

**A/N Here's the next chapter! :P :)**

Jade was actually able to eat her breakfast that day, much to her relief. After breakfast, Beck had to go to work, and once again, Jade was alone. She decided that since it was actually a nice day outside, she would walk to Cat's house. She put away the dishes and went upstairs to tidy up herself.

Jade brushed her teeth as she went through her clothes. For some reason, she couldn't fine anything to wear. Then she paused. Jade had spotted a sundress Cat had gotten her for one of her birthdays. It wasn't exactly what she would usually wear. Infact, it wasn't anything like something she would usually wear. It was white, with small, multi-colored flowers sprinkled over it. And for some boggling reason, Jade pulled it off it's hanger, resuming her brushing.

After hesitantly pulling it on, Jade walked over to a mirror. She was slightly surprised it actually fit, for various reasons. One, it was bought for her when she was about 17, and she was now 21. And two, she didn't exactly have a flat stomach at the moment, for obvious reasons. It deffinately wasn't gonna hide the fact that she was pregnant, but she didn't want to. Was it noticable enough, though, or would people think she was just fat? Wait, did she care? After a minute of pondering this, she decided she didn't, grabed her purse and some combat boots (Yes, she knew they didn't match), and walked out the door.

It wasn't a long walk to Cat's house, so Jade took her time walking, hoping to soak up some sun. Beck always said he loved it that she was pale, but she felt like a paper sheet around others.

Jade felt strangly happy and at peace listening to the to the people around her. She watches the women with their kids, and she tried to wrap her brain around the fact that she would be one of them soon. No use. It was an incredible and unbelievable feeling, and she just couldn't grasp it.

Cat's door was, of course, a bright red, specificaly to match her velvety red hair. Cat lived with Robbie now, and he pretty much treated her like a queen. Her wish was his command. But Cat, being the considerate person she was, never took advantage of it. Except when it came time to choose a color for the door.

Jade knocked on the door, which was immediately followed by a high pitched 'Coming!' from Cat. Jade took a deep breat, anticipating what was sure to come. When Cat opened the door, her face lit up at the sight of her best friend, and she suddenly got very hyper.

"Jady! Hey! Oh my gosh, Jade, what are you wearing?" Cat stared at Jade, puzzled and looking for an explanation.

"The dress you got me."

"Ya, when we were 17. And you never wore it till now!"

"Well, I decided to wear it today."

"Ok..." Cat moved to let Jade in. Her house smelled like flowers, and no wonder. Her house was filled with various types of them. It usually made Jade sick to her stomach, and today wasn't an exception. Cat grabbed Jades hand and pulled her with her up to her room. Cat's rrom was alot like the rest of her house. On side of her room was her bed, right by a window so that the first thing Cat saw was the bright new day. There were stuffed animals scattered all around her room and, of course, many flowers. And there were shelves. Each one of them was filled with pictures of Cat and her friends, each one for a different friend. Jade walked over to the one filled with pictures of her and Cat, droning out the sound of Cat's excited qeustions of what she wanted to do. This shelf was the biggest, mainly because she was the one Cat knew longest. There where pictures Jade remembered well, some she didn't even know exsisted. Some made her frown, but most made her smile. Suddenly, Jade was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud crashing sound. She turned around to see a distraught Cat staring at a spilled board game.

"Oh Cat." Jade said with a sigh. SHe walked over to help Cat pick up the peices.

After the peices of the game was put away, Cat decided it would be best if they just talked. Well, more like Cat talked and Jade listened. She ranted about how much she loved the fact that Jade was wearing something other than dark colors for once, how much she loved Robbie but how she felt bad about all that he does for her and when she tries to return the favor, he doesn't let her, something about a pet,and them something that finally cought Jade's attention.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Cat said enthusiastically.

"Well no. But I still have 7 months to think about that." This set Cat off on suggestions for names, and after the first one, Jade went back to lala land. What _did _she want to name the kid? She wanted it to be something meaningful, something unique (but not something so unique that no-one could spell or pronounce it), and deffinately not something like 'Becky'. Jade shuddered.

As always, Beck called Jade at lunch. She loved that he did that, because that way she could make sure that he wasn't secretly with some other girl. She told him about how Cat was bombarding her with questions, and that she felt coming to Cat's house probably wasn't such a good idea (Cat wasn't there at the time), but she didn't want to hurt Cat's feelings and could he give her a reason to leave. Beck, of course, laughed.

"It's not funny!" Jade said.

"Ooh, touchy." Beck said, no longer laughing. Jade sighed.

"Sorry. Could you just help me out here?"

"Ok, ok. How about I come pick you up, well say that I'm taking you to lunch, and then I will take you to lunch."

"Yes, thank you!" Jade said, obviously relieved.

"Bye, love you!"

"Love you too." Jade said just as Cat walked in.

Jade picked the Nozu's for lunch, which didn't surprise Beck at all. While eating, Beck spoke of troubles at work, for example, people who drove him nuts. Jade also spoke of people who drove her nuts, which was pretty much all of society. Your probably wondering if Beck even noticed what she was wearing. Ok, maybe not, but just incase you are, he did. But knowing her for as long as he did, he knew better than to mention it.

After lunch, Beck took Jade home (there was no way she was going back to Cat's place). He immediately had to go back to work, so AGAIN, Jade was alone. This time, she just decided to sleep.

Later that day, when Beck got home, Jade was still sleeping. It was late, so Beck picked her up and carried her to bed.

Jade was gonna need her sleep, because Beck had the next day entirely planned out.

**A/N Ok! Soooooo, did you like? Hope you did! Thanks for reading and plz review! **

**Peace!**


	5. An Odd Chapter

A/N Hello every body! This chapter will be short, and a little odd, but I'll explain everything soon. Plz read! Oh by the way, if your wondering why my notes aren't in bold anymore is because somehow, the bold, italics, and under line got moved and i'm to lazy to go to it every time.

Jade once agian sat on the couch. And once again with her computer on her lap. Beck tells her she's addicted to the internet. She always denies it, but deep down, she knows he's right. But does she care? No. And who can blame her? Heck, your reading this, which probably means your on the internet, which probably means you're on here alot.

Anyway, lately Jade had been doing a bunch of searching for names. Beck said it was too early, but Jade liked to ignore that he said that in the first place. He can sometimes be the pessimistic one. She had discovered that she acctually enjoyed looking for names, reading the meanings, and finding out what others are naming their kids, so there would be no copies. So now, Jade had many names. Mostly girl names. She just liked girl names better. Why, she had no idea. It wasn't even like she had a feeling that it was a girl, like most expecting women say. Infact, it could be some odd half girl half boy half - yes 3 halfs - something else creature and she couldn't tell you.

But now Jade had as many names as she wanted (Or could find that she liked). Now it was time for picking a boy and a girls name, in which Beck would be no help. So she decided to ask her friends via Facebook. Yes, Jade had a Facebook. Here's what she put in her status.

Ok so here are some names I like. Tell me which names you like. Yes I know there are more names for girls than boys. Get over it.

Girls: Boys:

Willow Mai Dantevious Henry

Ariana Evelyn Hunter William

Keelane Aome Blaise no middle name

Elise Rose

If you don't know the meanings, Google it. That's what it's there for.

Jade closed her computer, satisfied. She yawned and decided it was time to go to bed. She needed to rest, especialy since tomorrow was Halloween.

A/N Ok so here's the deal. This is kind of like an interactive chapter. Pretend that you all are her Facebook friends, and you tell me what your favorite names are. 1 for boy and one for girl. But also tell me if you want a boy or girl. It's all up to you! Plz tell me!


	6. Happy Halloween Till the End Atleast

A/N Hey! ... I'm running out of greetings.

Beck woke Jade up the next morning, which was odd because it was usually the other way around. She was reluctant to get up and kept mummbling for an explanation, but much to her annoyance, Beck refused to say a thing. Literally. In the end Beck ended up pulling Jade out of the bed and carrying her into the kitchen.

"Why are you so tired today?" Beck said jokingly. Jade mummbled something into her arms.

"What?"

"I said, 'You try growing a human being sometime.'" Jade said, getting a laugh from Beck.

"No thanks."

"I figured."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Beck asked, tying on an apron. Confused, Jade glanced at the clock.

"Babe, There's no time. You have to go to work."

"Nope. I took the day off."

"Of course you did." Jade said, shaking head. "So, what's your plan"

"Not telling. Now, tell me what you want for breakfast."

"Eggs and bacon."

"Fine. How many eggs?"

"3."

"3? Usually you can barely eat 1!"

"You try-"

"I know, I know. 'You try growing a human being sometime.'"

Soon after breakfast, Beck hurried Jade out the door. He was obviously excited for whatever reason, and it made Jade happy to know that he wasn't always his serious self. Though it did bother her that he wouldn't tell what was going on.

"Beck, just tell me where we're going..."

"Fine. Well, first we're going to the movie theater." Beck said with a small smirk, knowing Jade would catch on.

"To see The Scissoring?"

"Yup." Beck's smirk was now a smile.

"Yes!" Jade said, giving Beck a quick kiss on the cheek

The movie theater wasn't very far, so the ride was short. Jade was glad, because as you know, she doesn't like driving (or riding) during the day. Inside, Beck handed the ticket lady their tickets. Jade could've sworn she was flirting with Beck. Until she saw Jade, that is. Then Beck went to get some popcorn and candy.

"I'll take one large popcorn and two boxes of Junior Mints please." Beck said, taking out his wallet.

"I don't want any." Jade said as Beck took the stuff.

"Why not?" Beck asked, confused.

"Because. I'm fat." Jade said, almost ashamed

"You're not fat, your pregnant. And your beautiful. Just eat some, it's halloween." Jade smiled.

"Fine. Hand it over."

They had seen the movie hundreds of times, thanks to Jade, so to Beck it was pretty boring. Instead, he turned his attention to Jade, who was so absorbed in it that she didn't even notice. He had ment what he had said earlier, about her being beautiful. If you asked him, she was the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet. Of course, he only said that occasionally, when she really needed to hear it, because Jade considered it cheesy. And to be honest, so did he.

Just then, Jade took her attention off the huge screen for a split second to catch Beck straring creepily at her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Nothing"

"Well stop it, it's creepy." Jade said, trying to hide a smile.

"I love you" Beck mouthed right before Jade turned her attention back to the movie.

After the movie, Beck took Jade for lunch. For once, Jade said she didn't want to go to Nuzo's, so today they just went to McDonalds. It suprised Beck that Jade even remotely liked the place, considering that it's main color was yellow. But Jade never liked being predictable.

"I'm eating horrible today." Jade said. She took a french fry and dipped it into a smile mound of mayonnaise. Rolling his eyes, Beck said, "Your not fat."

"It's not that. Do you wanna die of a heart attack? See, this is the reason over half of all americans are fat. Because they have your mentality. Plus, if we want this kid to grow healthy I should be eating fruits and vegetables."

"You were the one who wanted to come here!" Beck protested after taking a big bite out of his burger.

"I know. Please don't talk with your mouth full. I just feel guilty."

"Don't. Hey, did you make an appointment for the baby yet?"

"No."

"Well you should. I need to know when I need to take off work."

"Why do you have to take off work? I can go on my own."

"You don't want me there?"

"I'll be fine. I don't want you to take off work just for me."

"No. Your not going on your own."

"Bu-"

"Uup."

"Wh-"

"Bup."

"Fine. But I don't see wh- Hey, Beck, why is that kid staring at us?" Beck turned to look in the direction Jade was pointing.

"Mommy, that lady's scary." Said the little kid, moving closer to his mother. Beck turned back to Jade.

"Oh Jade."

"Am I really scary?"

"To some. Not to me."

"But to kids."

"So?"

"Do you really think I can be a mom?"

"Positive. Of course, it'll take some getting used to."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Kay."

On the way home, Jade fell asleep. When Beck pulled into their drive way, he didn't get out. He couldn't wake her up, she actually looked peacful for once. And he couldn'e leave because if he did, as soon as she woke up and found him gone, she'd kill him for 'abandoning her'. So he decided it was best to just sleep too.

The two slept for almost an hour before Jade finally woke up. She paused for a minute to soak in where she was.

_"Oh, right. I fell asleep in the car. Beck didn't leave. Aw."_ Just then, Jade had an idea. With a sneaky smile on her face, she quietly leaned over towards the steering wheel and after one silent chuckle, she honked the horn as loud as she could. Of course, the reaction she recieved from Beck was hilarious. She laughed hysterically as she watched her husband react in shuch a matter that one would think he was being attacked. In the end, though, he laughed right along with Jade.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Your laughing!"

"Ok, ok, so it was pretty funny." Suddenly, Jades phone rang. Cat. She seemed to be determined to interrupt every sweet moment the had together.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Jade, ca- can I come over?" Jade's smile immediatly dissapeared. There was something wrong. Cat wasn't her usual bubbly self. Infact, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. This, believe it or not, broke Jade's heart.

"Sure" she said in a soft voice. This cought Becks attention. "Cat, what's wrong?"

"I- I'll explain later."

"Ok." Jade slowly hung up and looked at Beck.

"What's wrong with Cat?"

A/N Dun dun dunnnnn...

Ok, so this was my longest chapter so far! Hopefully it made you happy! (or sad. or any feel.) In this chapter I wanted to go into more detail about how Beck and Jade were feeling, and have some sweet moments. I hope I acheived my goal!

By the way. A recent reviewer pointed out a mistake I made. In my previous chapters I had Jade go to a sushi place. Pregnant women are NOT supposed to eat raw fish. I'm sorry! You have every right to be angry with me. I fixed the part in chapter 3 about her taking a bite out of her sushi, so let's just pretend she had a salad. Plz?

Thanks so much for reading and plz review! Next chapter will come soon! 3


	7. Oh Cat

A/N ANNNDDD the next chapter!

"What's wrong with Cat?" Beck said with a conserned look.

"I don't know. But somethings up." Jade said as she pushed open the car door and climbed out. She was seriously worried about Cat, she'd never heard her like that, so sad and heartbroken.

It didn't take long for Cat to arrive, which made Jade wonder just where Cat was when she had called her. But as soon as she opened the door and found Cat standing in her doorway, tears streaming down her face, all of Jade's thoughts vanished. She pulled Cat in for a hug, comforting her like a mother would. After a few minutes of this, Jade held Cat out at arms length.

"Alright, that's enough crying for one day." She paused as Cat sniffled and wiped away tears before saying, "I'm guessing you fought with Robbie?" Cat nodded.

"How'd you know?" She asked inoccently. Jade's voice dropped to a whisper as she replied.

"Because I was the same way me and Beck first fought." This gout a giggle out of Cat.

"No way!" She said with disbelief. Jade nodded and walked over to the couch and set next to Beck, motioning for Cat to do the same.

"So, you wanna tell me why you two fought?" Jade asked, leaning into Beck.

"No not really..." Cat looked down at her pink flip flops she had on.

"Do you wanna tell me why you decided to come here?"

"Well..." Cat hesitated and began again, this time talking very quickly. "I thought maybe you and Beck could help because you guys fight alot." She said, looking ashamed of herself.

"We do not!"

"Ya you do." Cat said matter of factly.

"Ya, we do." Jade thought back to just earlier that day when she and Beck had dicussed the whole docter thing. She sighed and said, "It'll be ok. Just you wait, in a few days this will all blow over and you and Robbie will be happy again."

"Ok..."

"Hey, you know what might cheer you up?"

"No."

"Trick or treating."

Cat's face lit up before realizing something. "I don't have a costume..."

"I can fix that."

Ten minutes later Cat had a cat nose, whiskers, and her hair done to look like cat ears. Beck looked at Jade as if to ask, "How do you know how to do that?" In which she replied back with a glance that said, "Don't ask." She grabbed an unused trash bag and handed it to Cat.

"For the candy." She said and grabbed her keys. "You coming, Beck?"

"Do I have a choice?" Knowing perfectly well what her answer would be.

"Nope." Beck ran his hand through his hair, smiled and followed the two girls out the door.

Jade drove for a few minutes, trying to find a place were there would actually be candy. When Cat was finally let out, she ran around like a little child. Beck and Jade walked together, just a few paces behind her. Everything was pretty peacful, until a little kid came up to Jade and complimented her on her 'costume'. This, of course, upset her, and Beck, as always, had to comfort her.

"You know, you don't have to be scary." He reasoned.

"Ya I do. It's who I am. 'Jade, the creepy, scary, scissor loving witch.' It's complicated."

"And somehow, I still love you." Beck said. Jade gave a small smile, looking straight ahead. The rate at which Cat's bag filled up was incrediable. Many times, Jade lost sight of her, only to see her running up from behind them. She acted like it was some kind of contest to see who could the most candy the fastest. Eventually though, Cat did slow down, saying she was ready to go home.

"Home home? To Robbie?" Beck asked.

"Mhm" Car said, leaning against his shoulder.

"Ok." So the three made their way back to the car, which took a while. It suprised Beck and Jade that Cat didn't fall asleep. Instead, she stared out the window, looking worried.

"Cat, it'll be ok." Jade said, trying to comfort her.

"I dunno... What if Robbie is still mad?"

"He won't be. How about I go with you?"

"Ok." Cat agreed, but it was obvious that she was still worried. When they got to Cat's house, Jade got out and walked right behind her. Cat looked back at her, and Jade gave her a reassuring nod before she knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened Cat tried to say sorry, but her apology was interrupted when robbie kissed her.

"Aww," Jade smiled and Cat giggled. "Your not mad at me anymore!" She said.

"Who said I was?" Robbie said, also smiling.

"This seems familiar..." Jade said sarcastically to herself. She tried to say bye to Cat, but she and Robbie were already back to smooching, so she just slowly backed away and walked back to the car. Once seated, Beck looked at her, a smile on his face.

"What?"

"You really do care."

"Oh shut up.

A/N OOOKKKKK... Lot's to talk about. So, I feel this wasn't my best chapter, but I hope you still liked it. I just have a lot of trouble writing Cat, she's a complicated character. I don't want to write her l to seem like a child, like most fanfics do, because that's not how she is, but it hard!

ANDDD... DID YOU WATCH TORI SAVES BECK AND JADE? HMMMM? I loved it! But... What's with the fan war? Honestly! I'm not part of it (I don't have a tumblr or anything like that) and I find it stupid. Could Bade shippers PLEASE stop rubbing it in other shipper's faces or what ever you all are doing, and other shippers plz keep your opinions in your tag? I mean, I know what it feels like for your ship to not be canon. IT SUCKS! eh em... Seddie.. Tokka...

Anyway, it was just really frustrating. Why can't we all get along? It's not all shippers though, and if your not part of it, THANK YOU. Look, here's a heart for you. 3 Also, people are saying that Beck had no emotion when he said 'I've missed you.' But it sounded normal to me. He's just not good at expressing his emotions. Some people are like that. AT LEAST THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER al;jflkjf;lkjdslajdf;ljggr

And that's my rant. I'm sorry if any of this was incorrect. And I'm sorry if it annoyed you or amde you angry. That's not at all what I was trying to do. Just had to get that off my chest.

Hopefully my next chapter will be better! I have alot of feels right now, so I imagine it will.

PEACE! ...plz


	8. Smile

A/N Hey sorry it's taken me so long to update! My computer got a virus or something and it didn't work :( But Im back now!

Jade grabbed the newly poped popcorn and sat next to Beck on the seat of his RV. She was barely sitting down when Beck took a handful of it and pured it into his mouth. Jade just stared questioningly at him.

"Why do men always do that?" She asked, making it obvious that not only was she annoyed, but that this had happened to her many times before. Beck shrugged, not turning away from the screen of his small Sony TV. Jade sighed.

"It's just a commercial, talk to me!" She wined, using a tone she only used around Beck.

"Ok!" Beck paused to take another handful of popcorn. Jade pulled the bag away.

"No more until you talk to me."

"Look, the comercials are almost over"

"Please!"

"But-"

"PLEASE"

"Altright! What do you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno." She always did this, and it drove Beck insane. Why did she want to talk about something, but never actually know WHAT it was she wanted to talk about? She always wants HIM to figure out what to talk about, when he didn"t even want to talk in the first place! He sighed and rubbed is hands on his jeans, wiping some of the popcorn grease off. Actually, today he DID want to talk, because there was something he wanted to ask Jade. Something important. But now was not the time.

"It's a nice day." He said, looking out the window. "You wanna go outside?"

"No! I didn't make this popcorn for nothing!"

"Speaking of popcorn, will give me some now?"

"Nope." Jade said, trying to keep the bag out of Beck's reach. Beck smirked.

"What?" Jade asked, worried, knowing what was coming. Beck's smirk just grew.

"Beck, no!" Jade said, trying to sound serious but failing terribly. That was when Beck began his tickling rampage.

"N-no! Beck, st- stop!" She shrieked with laughter.

"Not until you give me some popcorn!"

"O- ok, ok! H- here!" Jade surrendered, holding out the now half empty bag of popcorn. Beck grabbed it and leaned back. Jade was only half on the couch now, and she let the rest of her slid off as well.

"Hmf." She crossed her arms. "Meany."

"I'm sorry." Beck said. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Love you." Jade ignored him and began to pick up the scattered pieces of popcorn of the carpet. She got up, threw them away, came back and said "I know you do." By now the commercials were over, but neither of them were watching.

"You know Cat and Robbie are ingaged?" Jade said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh really? Wait, that reminds me." Beck pulled out something from his back pocket and held out a ring.

"You wanna join them?" Jade raised her eyebrows, certainly not expecting heart skipped a beat from the shock. She studied the ring, taking her time, just to torture Beck, which it did. It was a small ring, nothing extravagent. Infact, the entire event wasn't to spactacular, but that was how she liked it. It was sweet. She looked up and kissed Beck, just a quick peck, and said, "Sure." She smiled that beautiful, rare smile she had that was only seen when she was at her happiest, the one Beck loved so much.

A/N OooooooK! Hope you guys injoyed! If you haven't already guess, this was a flashback to Bade's proposal. I put some thought into this one! Plz review!

The next chapter will be a flashback too, just a heads up! :)


	9. Lucy

ddN Heeeyyy guys...

Jade walked over to the couch, a cup of steaming coffee in hand. She turned on the tv and changed the channel to the news. At the time, nothing interesting was on, so she just kind of droned it out and day dreamed. She and Beck had been searching (on the internet, of course) for houses, and she was running through the ones they liked in her head. _So let's see, there's the one with a really big yard, but the painting is horrible, but that can be fixed. The one with an extra bedroom and under our budget, but it- _Jade's attention was finally cought be the news.

"In breaking news, there's been a massive school shooting at an elementary school" The news anchor said in the poker face that was a trademark of most news anchors. Jade leaned forward, coffee still in hand. She felt the couch slightly collapse next to her as Beck sat down and him put his arm around her.

"The school in Newton, Conneticut is now on lock dow-" Jade heard nothing more. She just stared at the screen, in a daze. She heard Beck say something, but not really. Lucy. She slowly put her coffee on the table and took out her cell phone. Lucy. Her cousin. 6 years. To early to die. No. No no no. Jade was quite close to her, she was like a daughter to her. She had lived in California for a while until her parents moved her to Conneticut. Newton, Conneticut. No. Jade was now on her feet wondering in random directions, dialing Lucy's mother's number. Beck was standing too, knowing exactly what was going on. He was worried too, not just for Lucy, but for Jade as well. He glanced at the TV. Back at Jade.

"Hey, Amy?" Jade quickly greeted. Her voice was shaking, but it was obvious she was trying to hide it. "I just heard on the news- Is she alright?" A pause. Beck was now beside her, rubbing her shoulders reassuringly. "Oh thank God." Jade sank to the floor, the shock finally catching up with her. "Is she there? Can I talk to her?" Another pause. "Hey there baby girl. Ya, I know. Your schools on the TV, did you know that? Ya, I'm alright." Jade gave a small laugh. "Are you? Good. Ok, bye, love you too." Jade pushed the end call button. Beck kneeled beside her in time to see a singal tear fall down her face.

"What's wrong, Jade? She's alright." Beck pulled Jade into a hug.

"I know, but she almost wasn't. You didn't hear what it was like in the back round. There were kids and adults crying, you could here police sirens. It sounded like a nightmare." The tears Jade had held in the entire time were finally released. "Beck, those kids saw things they should never have seen. Then there are the ones who were killed. And, and-"

"Hormones?" Beck asked quietly.

"I dunno."

"Listen. This is a terrible thing, and the person who decided to do this mentally ill, I'm sure, but what's done is done. Let's just be thankful that Lucy's ok. Ok?"

"Mhm."

Ok so ya, that was my sort of tribute to all the victims of the shooting . Such a terrible thing. I know it's kind of sad, and kind of ooc, but I felt this had to be done. In know the news bit isn't exactly the way it was really, but I was in school, so I didn't watch it...

Prayers go out to all of you who are affected by this. 3

Oh ya and before you all go crazy because Jade was drinking coffee, its OK to drink coffee during pregnancy, just not to much.


	10. The Mother

A/N Hey guys! sorry i havn't updated in a while!

Oh ya my sister wanted me to right this. "The wall's a magnet! Wow!" ... ya, i don't know.

Jade groaned as the alarm clock went off for the second time. She slammed the snooze button (quite hard) and sat up, blinking in confusion a few times. She then kicked off the blankets as wildly as she could, waking Beck in the process.

Leaving Beck to get ready for work, Jade made her way to the kitchen in order to get some much needed coffee and prepare Beck's lunch. She grabbed various objects and set them out on the counter.

"BECK! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR LUNCH?" She yelled as she searched through the fridge.

"Doesn't matter." Jade jumped and turned around to find Beck right behind her, fresh out of the shower and still rubbing his hair dry, and not still in the bathroom like she thought he was.

"Beck!" Jade wined as she playfully slapped his chest. He chuckled and wrapped one arm around her waist, kissing her.

"That was your plan all along wasn't it?" She asked with a small smile before turning back around and closing the fridge.

"Maybe." Beck took a large bite out of an apple he had grabbed as his breakfast. He didn't move from his spot, he simply stood in the corner, eating his apple and staring at random things. Eventually Jade stopped what she was doing and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Go get dressed!" It wasn't until now that beck realized that all he had covering him was a towel. Jade shook her head has she watched him disappear to the bedroom.

And so Jade was ONCE AGAIN alone, with nothing important to do. She decided to occupy herself with a Twilight book. NO, NOT TO READ IT! Infact, that was the last thing on her mind. Instead, she grabbed a sharpie and turned to a random page, and doodled in it. She did this often andit passed time quickly, plus it was distroying 'One of literatures worst works yet', as she liked to refer to it.

For lunch, she had a sandwich with the odd comination of peanutbutter and bologna, and of course, a pickle. Or 2.

As you know, this is about the time when Beck would check in on her, and that's exactly who she thought was calling her when the phone rang, interrupting her bizzar lunch. Instead, though, it was Beck's much less pleasant mother. Then again, not alot of people are pleasant to Jade.

"Hello?" Jade asked as when she answered the phone, still chewing.

"Oh, hello Jade. Is Beck there?" Something in her voice mde Jade think that Beck's mother didn't expect Beck to be at work, which confused her.

"No ma'am, your son's not here." She said bluntly.

"Well, when he gets home, will you tell him to call me back?" Jade almost said no, that she would take a message, which would frusrate Beck's mom, but she was to tired to be a gank today, so she vetoed the idea.

As soon as she hung up, the phone rang again. This time it really was Beck, and not just someone who shared some of his genetics.

"Hey, Beck" She greeted him with a sigh.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Beck asked in a gentle tone.

"Your mother called."

"I see. What'd she say?"

"Nothing exept to tell you to call her back when you get home."

"Why didn't she wait till after I get off work? Does she even know I have job?"

"That's what I was wondering." Jade paused. "So, how is work going?"

"Ok, I guess." Jade didn't know it, but at that moment, Beck ran his hand through his hair. Although she could imagine. This had somewhat become a signature move of his. "I gotta go, someone's calling me. I love you."

"Love you too."

The first thing beck did that night was call his mom. Well, right after he spent some time with Jade. The entire time Jade listened, drink in hand, like some sort of an over protective parent.

"I don't know, let me ask Jade. Why? Because she's my wife! No, if I'm going, she's going." Beck covered the phone and turned to Jade, but he never acctually asked her anything. This, as expected, annoyed Jade.

"What is she saying?" There was hint of annoyance in her voice.

"She wants to know if we want to come to Canada for Thanksgiving." Beck said this quickly and softely; Jade could barely make out what he had asked.

"No." There was no hesitation. Jade immediatly walked away, taking a sip from her coffee. Beck followed her and eventually got a grip on her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Please, Babe, for me."

"For you? You actually wanna go back to Canada?"

"Well, it is where I grew up." Jade seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Hmmm... No." She made another attempt to walk away, but Beck jst tightened his grip.

"Come on, it would be a good oppertunity for you guys to learn to get along better."

"Ha, ya, that'll happen. Your parents hate me." Unfortunately, Beck couldn't argue with that.

"OK, think of it this way. We gonna have to tell them that they're gonna be grandparents sometime. And that won't be over the phone." Beck's voice was lower now, and he was on the verge of pleading her. Jade sighed.'

"Fine. But only for you." Beck smiled and released his grip, mouthing 'thanks' s he turned back to the phone.

A/N So how did you all like it? Plz review!

Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And one more thing. I'm gonna start a youtube channel, so I'll tell you when you can check that out! You will finally see me! :)


	11. Canada Part 1

A/N Hey!

Beck quietly shuffled around the room, trying his hardest not wake Jade as he made sure everything was packed. Every time she moved the slightest bit, he would freez until her breathing became steady again. He figured that since he was making her come on this trip, the least he could do was let her sleep.

Once he was sure every thing was packed, he began breakfast, which in reality was pouring two bowls of cereal and, of course, starting some coffee. He then proceded to trying to wake Jade up, which proved to be a difficult task.

Beck walked into the bedroom carrying the two bowls of cereal he had poured earlier. He set them down on the nightstand as he sat down on the side of the bed. First he tried softley whispering in her ear as he moved the many stray strands of hair in her face, but all she did was groan and turn on her side. So now, tearing of the covers, he said in a much louder voice, "Wake up sleepy head, we have to go in an hour."

"I don't wanna go" She wined as she reached for the covers.

"Come on, I have cereal." He coaxed, laughing. Jade, eyes still closed, simply opened her mouth.

"What, you think I'm gonna spoon feed you?"

"Mhm. Your gonna need the practice."

"Well, I can't spoon feed you coffee." Now Jade was awake.

"Fine" she said somewhat unwillingly. Beck grabbed the two bowls and they both headed back to the kitchen. After breakfast was eaten, there was hurried dressing and brushing of teeth (and hair, you can't forget the hair). Beck wore what he usually wore; nothing special, except that instead of jeans he wore sweat pants. Oh and his hair was only half done. Jade, on the other hand, might as well have gone as a different person all together. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, and she was wearing one of Beck's shirts (which, mind you, were much to big for her) and some black leggings that would normally have been worn under some sort of skirt.

Beck liked it, claiming that it 'brings out the natural beauty in you'.

And so, along with all their luggage, they set off on their hour long drive to the airport.

"I just don't understand why you hate Canadians so much." beck continued a conversation that had begun long ago as he and Jade made their way off the plane and into the airport.

"All you guys" Jade made hand motions towards everyone in the airport, dispite the fact that ony half of the people there were actually canadian. "Just seem like knock-of Americans. Wanna be's." Beck laughes and shakes his head.

"There she is." He pointed ahead at a lady heavily dressed. She was wearing a turquoise coat, a colorful knitted scarf, and a blood red knitted hat, and her (very long) hair was done in a fishtail braid. And rings. LOTS of rings. Anyone who saw her would say she was some kind of a hippy, and they would be correct. This was Amae, Beck's sister. Their parents had a thing for weird names. Jade liked her. No, they had almost nothing in common, but Amea was real, down to earth and different. And smart.

Upon seeing the couple, she began waving, quite enthusiasticaly. Sort of like Cat. She immediately gave the two a big hug.

"How's it going, Mae Mae?" Sometime in his youth Beck found it nessessary to give her a nickname. Jade simply called her Mae, like everyone else did. No-one actually called Amae.

"Just fine! And you?" She asked as she reached for the one bag Jade was carrying in an attempt to help. Jade made no protest; though it wasn't a big bag, it wasn't the lightest either, and her arm was getting tired.

"Fantastic!" Beck replied in an over enthusiasticaly mocking tone. Jade tried to had a laugh, but to no success.

"Stop making fun of me. I'm just exited to see you guys!" Do to the noise level of the airport, there was no more talking until they reached the car.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The ride in the car was a quiet and peaceful one, and considering the time Jade woke up, it wasn't suprising that Jade fell asleep. Beck held her close as he watched the familiar land that was Canada zoom bye.

"She's a sleepy one, huh?" Amae eventually said.

"What do you expect, we had to wake up at 5 in the morning." He replied softley. She nodded, and there was silence again.

"So, how are things going on between you two?"

"I'd say so. But she is a little mad at me for making her come."

"You MADE her come? Ooo, you better be really nice to her." Beck nodded.

"What does the future hold for you two? Any kids?" Beck paused.

"Does Jade seem like the kind of person who would want kids?" Amae shrugged.

"I don't know, did I seem like the kind of person who would want kids?" Beck considered this. Amae was always some what of a tomboy and never the sensitive type. She planned on traveling the world, but then she met her husband, and they now had a 2 year old son.

"Maybe."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N So I finally updated :) I know not much went on in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will have more exciting events taking place. I also have sweet flashback planned for you guys to look forward too! :)

Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! God Bless :)


	12. Canada the Very Short Part 2

**A/N Heyyyyy guys! I'm FINALLY back! I've been gone for sooo long and you have every right to be angry with me. I would apologize perfusely, but I imagine you went to get on with the story, so here you go.**

Upon arriving, Jade had woken, but was still groggy, meaning she lent on beck for support. She stayed this way all through greetings, which went fine except for the few displeased glances Jade recieved from the 'parent-in-laws', as she referred to them.

Dinner also went okay, although everyone was a bit suspicious as to why Jade refused a glass of wine. At that moment, Beck glanced at Jade as if to ask, "Now?" She replied with a slight shake of the head. Also, the parent-in-laws had the guts to speak of other, more successful women to Beck _right infront of Jade,_ which you can imagine, did not please her at all. Beck didn't exactly appreciate this either.

That night, when Jade was sound asleep, Beck had a little talk with his parents.

"Was that_ really_ nessessary?" he hissed at them. He, his parents, and Amae (who were was holding a sleeping baby boy in her arms) were all still sitting around the dinner table. The rest of the guests had already retired for the night.

"Was what really nessessary?" Beck's mom asked innocently. Beck was losing his patients.

"You talking about other girls infront of her!" Beck's parents looked at one another.

"Oh, Beck, we just thought-"

"You just thought what? That you were gonna get me to leave her?" Beck felt his face turn red with anger, so he took a deep breath before continuing. "Because if so, you've never been more wrong in your life." His voice had gone from somewhat loud to quiet but menacing, and all together unlike him. He walked out of the room without another word.

**A/N Ya, I know it was short, REALLY short, for that matter, but I have to get back in the groove, ya know? Any way, the next chapter will be longer (oh how many time's I've said that) promise. 3**


End file.
